tcwoc jake finds an admirer
by Melissa1991
Summary: the cullens, Bella and the wolf pack are on a picnic when a young woman and a child step out of a portal. Who are they and what do they think of the wolves and vampires?


It was a rainy day in Forks when the Cullens went to picnic together in the deep forest and dragged Jacob, Quil and Embry along.

"Why did he have to come too!'' Rosalie whined ''now my hair will smell awful!''

Jacob growled something about stupid sleepless blondes.

''Jake-Rose, please!'' Edward and Bella called them to order. "behave yourselves like two mature adults!''

Alice stifled a laugh as she saw the murderous look in her sister's eyes.''Rose, may I comb your hair? It shines like gold in the watery sun and my fingers are itching to play with your hair since your brother here refuses''

Jasper looked quasi hurt making Rosalie smile again.

Carlisle and Esmé exchanged an amused look. Their children could be such clowns and drama queens by times.

Suddenly Jacob growled softly and transformed into his wolf form and the two other wolves followed his example.

''Jake, what is it?'' Bella asked startled.

Out of nowhere a portal appeared and two fairies stepped out of it.

One was tall with long light brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Her smile was soft and gentle. She was dressed in a pink dress with a silver crown on her head and wings

The other girl had gold brown curls that swayed around her face with every movement. She had the same green eyes but she had a white-grey dress on with a crown of leaves on her head

''Flora, I think we landed wrong,'' she spoke with a voice that reminded jasper of his child desire.

''I know Rose, you're new at this but we'll find our way back,'' Flora spoke with a melodious yet soothing voice that silenced everyone.

''Oooh look at that Flo, a real wolf! He's gorgeous! What a beauty!''

''He's so graceful and his fur shines so pretty!'' Rose squealed further as her sister didn't react at once.

''Rose honey…it's a wild animal. Be…''

It was too late as Rose danced to the wolf and threw her arms around his neck hugging him.

''Oh look Flo; he has such beautiful golden eyes and the two others too!''

''I can't decide which one is the prettiest! I wished Roxy could see them, she'd love them too!''

Quill and Embry transformed back into human making Flora yelp from startle.

They howled with laughter when Jacob rubbed his head against Rose's cheek making her giggle with pleasure.

The Cullens couldn't help but laugh too at the scene.

Flora dragged the younger girl determined from the wolf who transformed into human again.

Rose clapped delighted in her hands. ''They're werewolves, Flora!''

''No, we're shape shifters but our form is a wolf,'' Embry corrected her friendly.

"Even better!'' The young fairy called out amazed.

"Thank you angel," Jacob grinned "my name is Jacob Black but just call me Jake. These are my friends quill and Embry and those are vampires but very human friendly ones Dr Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Bella Swan, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie Hale, Alice and Jasper Hale."

"Nice meeting you all," Flora spoke soft and calm "my name is Flora Linphea and that is my younger sister Rose."

"Welcome," Jasper spoke politely.

Alice eyed them curious, "what are you two actually?"

"We're fairies," Rose answered. "fairies of nature to be exactly and I aimed the portal wrong we had to be in Magix to shop for new cloths but none of us know the way back please help us we'll be grateful for as long as I live."

"Rose Linphea, please behave!" Flora called out embarrassed.

"Sorry Flora," her sister grinned bouncing up and down.

You still have dog hair on your cloths," Edward pointed out utterly amused.

"Removal!" Rose said and her outfit was brand new again.

"We don't know where Magix is but we can take you where you came from I hope…" Jacob suggested

"That'd be very nice of you," Flora answered.

"Why don't you stay first, I don't know what way it is of traveling but you must be tired" Jasper said being the gentleman as always.

"Why not!" Rose squealed making Flora blush and look to the ground.

"I like you," Emmett grinned at the youngest fairy and twirled her around.

"Emmett, are you crazy!" Jasper burst out and took Rose out of his brother's arms. "Are you okay little beauty?"

"Jasper!" Edward growled. "you're married dammed and Ms. Rose is only a child!"

"That's why!" Jasper sighed.

"I don't mind," Alice laughed unconcerned besides Jake is gaping at her.

"Shut up!" Jake growled.

"You're just as beautiful as human as when you're a wolf," Rose laughed as she planted a kiss on his cheek after he went through his knees since he was 2 heads taller than her. "I want to have you for my collection at home."

"Rose, he's a living creature!" Flora cried out.

Jacob blushed brightly and his two friends thought it was just hilarious.

"I really think we should head home now. There's a storm coming up and Rose only a child," Edward saved everyone.

* * *

At the Cullen mansion Rose was already rubbing her eyes.

Rosalie took her on her lap and stroked her hair soothingly until Rose was asleep. Emmett smiled softly and kissed his wife loving on her forehead. She was born to be a mother but due cruel fate it was denied however looking at the bright side…that same fate brought this angel to him.

"She's an angel," Rosalie whispered to him.

"What do you expect; she has the same name as my angel."

Flora lowered her winx and the others were amazed by her innocent beauty.

"How old are you actually?" Jasper asked.

"I'm eighteen and Rose is seven. Again my apologies for her hyper behaviour"

"Don't bother, its okay Alice smiled we're already glad to hear a child's voice and my sister really loves children just like my husband."

"You don't?" Flora questioned.

"No, I love kids too but I scare them so I stay away from them."

"Well...some kids are extremely shy but others are quite outgoing so it depends on how used kids are with strangers," Flora pondered.

"My sister seems to like all of you especially Jacob...she has that special connection with unique persons."

"If only she knew half the turht I wonder if she'd still be our admirer," Jasper mumbled.

"I know she would still be; we don't look at faults we look at good qualities and they always weight more than the bad ones, Flora assured determined and smiled cheerful.

* * *

"Twilight.........S Meyer

winx club.......I Straffi


End file.
